Transcend
by C1ockworks
Summary: The Afterlife Battlefront has all moved on to their next lives. Although their memories of the time together may be gone the impacts left on their souls remain.
1. Alive

So this is my first fic of the year, first Angel Beats fic and first fic that i actually started that I didn't think I would start. AWESOME! Anyways. Not much more is need to say here other than. Hola! and sorry about my super hiatus...

* * *

><p>"You're beyond awesome, you know that?" His arms folded on top of the booth table where he sat turned towards his own personal muse who had just finished an open mic performance. "That song was incredible."<p>

"You think so?" her cool voice flowed as she slung her guitar from her shoulder, carefully placing it beside her as she took a seat across from her biggest fan. "Think I was a bit off... I should've tuned my guitar better."

"I thought you were perfect Masami." he gave her a warm smile.

"Aw, you think everything I do is perfect." Masami replied with a grin. "I want more than perfect. I want... I dunno., hell, make up some word."

"I understand." he chuckled. "I guess I'll have to leave boyfriend behind when I judge your playing then, right?" he held the same smile.

"Yes, please." She smiled playfully. "Besides when you go off to school in a few weeks maybe I'll be getting some criticism instead of constant praise."

"Aw, come on don't bring that up again..." he frowned.

"Don't worry about me Yuzuru. I'll be too focused on my music to be too depressed that you're gone." Masami grabbed her guitar case from under the table. "Besides, you're gonna be in school in Tokyo. Someday soon I'll be rocking arenas in Tokyo. So try to take a break from studying every now and then to come see me, okay?" She winked playfully.

Yuzuru's lips formed a smile as he slid his hand across the table to hers. "Just make sure I get my backstage pass. And try to keep your swooning fan boys at a distance, will you?"

"As long as you don't get too close to any female tutors, doctor Otonashi." she wrapped her index finger around his middle finger and squeezing playfully.

"Do you think I'd be able to get away with _anything_? The all knowing Yuri is going there with me too." Yuzuru smirked. "And Hinata will be there too. Any trouble I get into won't be with any other girls."

"You know I always wondered why don't you ever call him Hideki. He calls you Yuzuru." Masami giggled.

"Hinata fits him better. He doesn't really look like a 'Hideki' to me. I just never felt comfortable calling him that" Yuzuru snorted. "But, all that aside. No one has as an enchanting voice as you, or is as sweet, intelligent, level-headed, mature, and just... all around amazing like you are Masami Iwasawa. You'll find some guy better than me before I find any girl better than you." he returned her squeeze gently, watching her face redden.

"Stop it, you're making me blush..." she bashfully looked away.

"Then I'm doing my job." Yuzuru smiled warmly. "You ready to go? It's getting late."

"Yeah, but I was gonna go over to Hisako's tonight and hang out with her. We were gonna go over a few songs." Iwasawa stood and slinging her cased guitar over her shoulder securely.

"Cool, I'll walk you there." Otonashi replied as he held out a guiding hand.

"Thanks." she gave him a warm smile as she slid her hand into his and started towards the exit, Yuzuru close behind. Compliments came from nearly ever other table they passed on their way out. Otonashi watched as she gracefully greeted each one with an appropriate thanks, each one seemed personal: a thanks just for that person. He watched with a smile as they made their way outside and started down the street toward Hisako's house. A gentle summer breeze blew through their hair as they walked.

**(AN: Felt like I need a POV switch here so it gonna be in Otonashi's POV for the rest of the chapter)**

"You know, you're made for this Masami." I nearly whispered.

"What do you mean?" she chuckled. She knew what I was talking about. I guess she just wanted me to say it.

"You're a natural rock star. How everybody complimented you and how you thanked them..., it was great. Not to mention your playing and singing." I replied with a smile. I looked into her bright pink eyes. She smiled back.

"Most of it's hard work. You know how things are. My parents want me to be a teacher or a lawyer or something. I just want to play my guitar and sing. I'm tired of being put in a box. So if I work hard, if I make something of myself..., I just wanna show them that I can be what I wanna be and still be successful." Her eyes turned fiery as she spoke. There was ambition and drive behind every word. "It's not like they're pressuring me or anything but ever since I was born all I wanted to do was sing and play guitar because, one day, I wanna save someone with music. Don't know why but I just do."

"You will." I looked ahead, shoving a hand into my pocket. "That is if you haven't already. And you'll keep doing it."

"Thanks, Yuzuru. It means a lot." Her reply seemed kinda distant. Then there was silence again. That nagging silence. As we continued I tried to find something that wasn't entirely random to say..., or do, to lift the silence. I looked down at my feet in their repeated motion as I walked. My eyes traveled to hers. watched her graceful... swagger; that's the only way I can describe it. My eyes drifted along her frame and I noticed her hands strumming and riffing, as if she had a guitar in her hands, to her next hit playing in her mind. I continued up to her face and could see her head nodding a bit, her eyes focused, yet unfocused. It was then that I could see that I lost my window for conversation.

"You're gonna be huge one day." I breathed, getting lost watching her 'performance'. I felt my hand bump hers and withdrew it immediately. Her eyes snapped to me and for a split second there was a trace of resent in her eyes - I interrupted her show. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, you're fine. I didn't even know you noticed." Her hands retreated to her chest and clinched onto her guitar strap.

"Yeah, you looked pretty into it." I tried to muster a smile.

"Yeah, it gets pretty intense sometimes." She giggled before she planted her feet. "Well here we are. Thanks for walking me."

"Anytime" I nodded. She rose an eyebrow at me.

"You okay? You wanna talk about something?" She asked as she stepped in front of me. She looked concerned for me. That's one thing I admire about her. She truly does care for others.

"No, everything's fine. I guess I'm just a bit tired." I mustered a near-genuine smile as I reached for the top of my head. I could see in her face that she knew I was lying.

"...Alright. If you say so." she shrugged. "I'll give you a call when I get home so try to stay up until then okay?" she smiled, speaking with her usual cool charm.

"Alright" I replied as I reached for a hug and she returned it with her own. I always found it hard to hug her with her guitar on. She broke the hug with a peck on my cheek before she walked toward the steps into Hisako's apartment building before disappearing behind closed doors.

"She'll outgrow me someday." I thought aloud as I turned to leave. "I can hardly keep up with her now. And she's only getting bigger by the minute." I shoved my hands into my pockets as I walked, feeling a bit of change for some coffee.

* * *

><p>Did a bit of revising. Fixed some grammar and typos and et cetera. Not too much has changed just a bit more comfortable to read now.<p> 


	2. Day Game

So I've decided to keep it in Otonashi's POV for now... So yeah... next chapter!

* * *

><p>It's too damn hot out here..." I sighed, wiping my sweat drenched forehead. It was blazing hot, even though I had thin shorts and a white t shirt.<p>

"C'mon! Otonashi!" Hinata screamed as he waited in the outfield of our high school's baseball field for a ball to come his way. "If you keep moving you won't think about it!"

"What are you talking about? That'll just make it worse!" I screamed back at him. I pointed the bat in my hand straight at him. "I'm doing this to help you! I didn't ask to come out here. And if you got the baseball scholarship why aren't you practicing with the colleges' team?"

"I can't! I'm not allowed to yet," Hinata shouted. "At least not until we're on campus. I can't practice with the team if I'm not living and breathing with the team. Coaches orders. Now stop being a baby and hit the damn ball!"

"I'm being a baby? You seem to keep forgetting that I'm not the one asking for help here!" I folded my dampened arms.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to upset you. Let's stop fighting, okay?" Hinata cooed with his same old questionable charm.

"Stop that! I have a girlfriend!" I shouted back. Then last night popped into my head... "For now..."

"What was that last part?" Hideki screamed back. I paused for a second to think if I should tell him now or not... So I tossed the ball in my hand up far enough for me to decently swing at it. With a crack it flew; pop fly to second. But for some reason I didn't feel very comfortable with that. My eyes shot to Hinata who just stared at the ball for a second with his mouth wide open. I felt scared i think. The only thing that came to mind as I watched was... '_don't disappear'. _But why would he disappear? The ball hit his glove with a thud. He stared at the ball in his hand with a smile, like he'd accomplished something. It was just a pop fly, though. Nothing serious.

"Gimme something a little harder than that, Yuzuru!" Hinata shouted weakly. He looked at me and rose an uneasy eyebrow. "You okay, man? You look like..., like you've seen a ghost. Pale as one too."

I released the breath that was caught in my throat and dropped the bat. "I-I dunno. I think I need a break. The heat must be getting to me." I ran a hand over my forehead and through my hair as I walked towards the dugout. I was sure to bring water because of how hot it was. Maybe that's what I need. I took a seat on the bench engulfed with shade from the wooden awning. Under it were a few bottles of water. I took one and slowly drank. Hinata took a seat next to me as I recapped the bottle.

"That, that last ball..." he started. "It felt like, I would never need to accomplish anything else if I caught it." I turned to see him trembling, staring at the ball in his glove with a crooked smile on his face. He turned to me. "Felt like I'd die a happy man if I caught it. I was afraid, though. I wasn't ready to die no matter how happy I was. So I wasn't gonna catch it. But I felt like someone was sneaking up behind me. So I caught it on accident... so..." he mused.

"What?" I replied.

"I don't know, did you feel the same way?" He looked at me with the most vulnerable look he's ever given me. "But how could you have?"

"I did." I said quickly. "I felt like you'd disappear if you caught it. It scared me, too."

"Maybe it means we share some type of bond on, like, a psycho-emotional level." Hinata looked like he desperately wanted an answer for what just happened. "Maybe we're like, soul brothers or something."

"I dunno..." I replied trying to reason it myself. I felt his eyes drilling holes through my head. I looked up at him, confused, just like he was. "What?"

"You're the doctor. You explain this." he whispered to me.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm just as lost as you are!" I spat. We exchanged awkward looks for moment. I looked away and down at the ground before I took another drink of water.

"Maybe... In like a past life or something I died after I caught a pop fly or something." he spoke quietly. "And - and maybe you saw it. And I meant something to you..."

"I don't know, Hinata. Your guess is as good as mine." I rose and finished the rest of my water. "C'mon, that's enough for the day. Let's get out of here." I walked to collect the bat and the rest of the balls and gloves we left on the field. Hinata followed and put them In a duffle bag he brought with him.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Hinata asked, he still seemed a bit shaken though. "You and Iwasawa doing anything?"

"Not tonight. She's got another audition." I kinda felt my face drop.

"Hey." Hinata said. I felt his hand on drop onto my shoulder to stop me. I didn't really wanna talk about it but if I avoid it at this point it's only gonna make it worse. "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing..." I replied. It was the truth.

"Yuzuru..."

"It's the truth. Nothing is going on... yet." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" He gave me this look. This look that I could never deny. Like he's looking into my soul. I hate when he gives me that look.

"She's a great artist, she has a great personality. And she's only getting better by the second." I shrugged.

"You sound proud."

"I am."

"So what's wrong?"

"It's... it's just..."

"Yeah?"

"You're afraid the Iwasawa's gonna grow out of you." spoke the all knowing voice. She was one person I didn't really want to know. But I knew she'd find out eventually

"Yurippe?" Hinata gasped. He turned to Yuri who had just left the school building. She always seems to appear out of nowhere.

"I knew I'd find you guys out here." Yuri seemingly ignored Hinata's greeting.

"How long have you been listening?" I asked.

"Just before you guys gathered all your stuff." she replied.

"And you couldn't help us? That's pretty selfish..." Hinata grumbled with folded arms.

"That's not the point, however." Yuri swiftly punched Hinata in the nose.

"Goddammit, you...!" Hinata shrieked.

"Iwasawa is starting to make a name for herself, I can see that." Yuri said over Hinata's complaining. "But in case you haven't noticed, she's getting a lot of attention from guys. She always has. But you're the only one she's kept around."

"That is true." Hinata chirped, seeming to quickly recover from his injury. "Whether you know it or not you're pretty special to her."

"I don't see what she see's in you, but that's neither here nor there." Yuri shrugged nonchalantly.

"Thanks, Yuri." I replied. "But it still feels temporary, like my time is running out."

"But that's with anyone. Who knows?" Yuri shrugged again. "When we go off to school and she's left without you is the only time to tell."

"I guess..." I replied uneasily.

"Whether you take it or leave it is up to you." Yuri spun around, beaming at both of us. "So where were you guys headed?"

"...Where _were_ we going?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "Where were you going, Yuri?"

"Looking for you guys." Yuri purred.

"Well I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat." Hinata smiled as he started down the sidewalk we wandered on.

"That sounds like an idea." Yuri added as she followed. I followed behind still feeling a bit down. But whatever. This is our last summer together before college. I need to get out of this gloomy mood and enjoy myself. Thing is, I'm really not all that hungry.

* * *

><p>This story is actually fun to write! I'll probably make some changes and fixes later on to the story. Probably within the next 34 hours. So be on the lookout.<p> 


	3. In Your Memory

"I found out that our parents are planning on throwing us a party before we go off to school." Yuri said after taking a sip of her Key coffee. She next next to me at the table in the restaurant we stopped at. Hinata sat on the opposite side.

"How'd you find that out?" Hinata asked as he settled his bowl of rice in his palm.

"My parents aren't exactly good at keeping secrets. And neither is my brother." Yuri placed her can down on the table. "So try to act surprised. It's at the end of the week."

"Sounds like it could be pretty fun." I said picking up my coffee for a sip. "So whose house is it gonna be at?"

"I think ours since it's the biggest." Yuri said. "But it's not supposed to be anything big just 'Hey! You guys are going to college!' Probably some cake maybe a gift or two but don't get your hopes up."

"It's gonna be a tear fest." Hinata smirked. "No doubt all of our moms are gonna break down and cry."

"Yeah, it's gonna be a mess." I chuckled. "But can you blame them? We've been together for so long it's like we're all family. So to them it's three of their kids going away."

"Well at least they can rest assured knowing that we'll still be together." Hinata said. "Speaking of which... Yuzuru, do you think we should tell Yuri what happened earlier? At the baseball field?"

"Don't ask me that in front of her! Now you're gonna have to tell her!" I said with my voice raised a bit. He never thinks about things he says before he says them.

"What happened?" Yuri shifted so I guess she crossed her legs.

"Well, you know how I said a while back that I felt like I felt like I knew you guys since before I even met you?" Hinata stared. Yuri and I nodded. "Well today, while Yuzuru was helping me practice he hit a fly ball towards second base. I looked up to try to catch it and I felt like if I caught it I was gonna die. Yuzuru said he thought I was gonna disappear. So I wasn't going to catch it until I felt like someone was gonna sneak up on me and I accidentally caught it. We both were terrified. So maybe in a past life, something like that happened. Maybe we _all_ knew each other in a past life, or something like that."

"Maybe. You never know." Yuri said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"That's it?" Hinata asked he looked really disappointed. I already knew Yuri would react like that.

"Pretty much," Yuri replied.

"Come on, Yurippe. You have to think that's just a bit odd." Hinata said, desperately trying to prove his point.

"I've already had plenty of those type of experiences." Yuri said placing her can back on the table and folding her arms. "That's why I don't go to many of Iwasawa's shows. I always feel like as soon as she stops singing she'll disappear. Or why I don't really mind you calling me 'Yurippe' even though it's the dumbest sounding nickname ever. I also think it's why Yuzuru doesn't call you Hideki."

"But he said that it just doesn't fit me." Hinata replied.

"Or maybe he's not used to it because he's been calling you Hinata for so long. Like how we always used to forget Yuzuru's first name. And how even he forgot what it was for a little while." Yuri looked at me then back at Hinata. "We've all had to have known each other in a past life, including Iwasawa and who knows who else."

"I wonder if we dated in a past life." I said softly.

"If you want my opinion...," Yuri paused, she does that in case people really don't want her opinion but she usually gives it anyway sooner or later. I looked at her pretty much asking her to go on. "Probably not, or else you guys would be way more in love than you are."

"That's what I was thinking." I said, taking a another sip. "And Hinata, how you always talk about that girl in your dreams."

"Yui?" Hinata gasped.

"Yeah. Maybe you met her before, too." I said swirling my empty can of coffee.

"Yeah, maybe... Maybe we were in love..." Hinata trailed. A smile drifted onto his face.

"I... guess so." I said softly. Hinata's face snapped to mine. He turned bright red.

"What about that girl _you_ told me about? That 'white haired girl who looks like an angel'" Hinata said angrily trying to take the spotlight off of himself.

"I dunno she might have been my sister in a past life or something..." I said quickly. Honestly I've been dreaming about a girl too. Yuri gave me this look. I hate that look. It's her 'I know what you're _really_ thinking' look.

"Well, at any rate, I don't know how we're gonna find out what really happened in our past lives. So I guess we should just ignore it." Yuri said with folded arms.

"Yeah, makes no sense chasing after something like that. And besides we don't even know how long ago it's been." I said drinking any last drops of my coffee.

"I don't know, I think we should try to keep searching for stuff." Hinata said. "I mean we were all friends and Iwasawa too. And there may be more of us so it makes sense to keep looking for people like us, y'know?"

"So what just walk up to people and say 'Oh, hey, did you know me in a past life?'" I said smugly.

"No, I just say that something about them just has to click." Hinata replied. "Like it did with us."

"Well guess that could work, it may fill in some blank spots in our memories as well." Yuri said thoughtfully.

"Wait, you _agree_ with this?" I asked, surprised that Yuri would feed into this.

"Yeah. I've got some questions I want answered, too." Yuri said. "So that settles it, from now on we're gonna work to restore our memories of our past selves. We'll call it Operation: Restoration" A proud smile rested on Yuri's face as she said that. It felt really familiar. Like that what she's supposed to do.

"I think you might have done that a few times in a past life Yurippe," Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, it sounds familiar enough." I said with a smile.

"Hmm, that's how I felt. Feels good." Yuri smirked. "Operation: START!"


	4. Departure

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's me" said Masami's voice on the other end of the phone. I was sprawled out on my back over my bed after Hinata Yuri and I just got back in from the arcade. I was beat. Yuri and Hinata were so busy asking every and anyone if they looked or seemed familiar to them.

"Hey, how was your audition?" I asked coolly as I threw my leg over my bent knee.

"They canceled. So I just performed outside for a while." she sighed. "Made enough to get a bite to eat afterwards, too."

"Sounds like you did a good job." I said with a smile.

"Eh, I didn't really think so." she trailed. "After I was done I could think of plenty of things I could've done better.

"Well then do them next time." I said nonchalantly. "Don't beat yourself up about it. You'll have plenty of time to improve."

"That's easy for you to say..." she said softly almost kinda like a low growl.

"Hey, you asked me to not be super supportive." I replied as I wedged my phone between my cheek and shoulder and folded my hand behind my head.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" she replied softly with a chuckle. "Guess I wasn't ready for the criticism, especially from you." I smiled as she said that. I love how her voice flows. It's kinda entrancing, really. "Make sure you keep doing that."

"Will do." I replied happily.

"So what were you Yuri and Hinata up to today?" She asked.

"Nothin', really. Hinata asked me to help him practice for baseball since he can't practice with the team until he's on campus." I paused after recollecting that weird moment during the pop fly.

"Okay, what else happened?" she asked. She sounded like she really wanted to know, too.

"Hey, Masami? Can I ask you something?" I asked covering my face with on of my hands at the question I was about to ask.

"Yeah..., what is it?" she replied

"Has it...? Have you...? Does it...feel like you've known me before you met me?" I asked. I could feel myself blushing at how ridiculous I sounded.

"Yeah, I thought it was kinda weird." Masami said softly, I could hear the smile in her voice. It kinda made me smile. Certainly made me feel less silly. "When I was sitting a the end of the music hall playing my guitar and singing my song after school that day that was the first time had played the song after I finished writing it. It made me feel so happy. And then there you were..."

"Yeah... I remember that," I replied softly. That song always touched my heart. I don't know why. "The song kinda drew me to you. It was beautiful."

"And, I never told you this but, your name just came to me. I told you I heard of you because you had the brightest hair in school." Masami chuckled.

"I guess. But that's what happened to me and Hinata today. It was weird, he was going for a catch and we both felt like something bad would happen to him if he did." I said.

"Did he?" she replied.

"...Yeah, but he's okay." I trailed as I rolled onto my side "It was just kinda weird. And Yuri she says it happens to her, too. She says that she doesn't go to watch you perform much because she thinks you'll disappear."

"Huh..." Masami mused. "Don't know why."

"Yeah so they're on the lookout for people who might know if we lived in a past life or something and something weird happened." I said. "Then we went to the arcade... Oh! Yuri found out that our parents are throwing us a party this weekend. You think you'd be able to play? It would mean a lot."

"This weekend?" Masami said in her 'I'm booked solid' voice. "Might be kinda tight. I can't make any promises."

"Well, it's okay. Don't worry about it then." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Yuzuru. If I can make it there I will." Masami replied.

"Well when are you free? I wanna spend some time with you before I leave." I said I ran my fingers through my hair; preparing for the worst.

"I don't know I have to look at my schedule again." she said with a somewhat serious tone.

"Well can't you make some time? Just for like a few hours? Maybe cancel a street performance or two?" I asked. I felt like I was begging her. Well I kinda was.

"Please don't ask me to do that, Yuzuru." Masami sighed.

"Well I thought I deserve that at least." I growled. "I go to every show, performance or audition that you ever asked me to go with you to because I support you. I care enough about you to go out of my way for you and I can't ask you to take a show off to do a show for me?"

"Yuzuru I..." she started.

"Look, I know you love your music." I retorted softly. "It's just times like this where I feel like there's not enough room to love me too." I don't know if that pierced her heart like it did mine. But it had to be said. She was silent, something I'm not entirely used to. Always humming a song or strumming notes on her guitar. This is so... awkward.

"You know, you're right." she said finally in a airy voice. Like it was just barely there. "I do love music and sometimes it feels like I can't find space to squeeze you into my heart."

"That's what I was afraid of..." I sighed.

"But that still doesn't stop me from trying." she replied. This time with much more presence in her voice. "Everyday I think of how lucky I am to have someone like you. Someone who can put up with all I do and how selfish I can be. And I'm nothing but grateful for you Yuzuru. It's just that I'm where it feels like its so close that I can't back off... Or I'll lose everything I've been working for. But what I haven't been seeing Is that I'm losing something else."

"Masami, I-I had..."

"Yuzuru. I know that it's still pretty selfish of me to ask this of you and I hope you can forgive me, but let me have this one session. After it's done I'm yours."

"Is this one that big?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's kind of a last chance type of deal." Masami sighed.

"And after that I'm promised some alone time with you?" I my tone was kinda serious, a lot more than I wanted it to be... sounded like I was scolding her.

"Promise." she replied. "I'm free that whole weekend so consider it ours."

"Fine." I sighed. "One condition, you have to somehow make it to the party."

"No problem." she said. I could hear the smirk in her voice. "Well, I need some sleep and so do you."

"You think so?" I asked. "What makes you say that?"

"Yuri's gonna have you searching for friends from your past life tomorrow I'm sure." she giggled.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I grumbled. "Well fine then I guess I'm off to bed then."

"Goodnight Yuzuru." she cooed.

"Goodnight." I replied softly. "Hey, Masami?"

"Yeah?" she said with her cool voice.

"I love you." I said proudly.

"I love you, too." she said replied. Could hear the smile in her voice. "Thank you for loving me." I heard the click on her end of the call and let my phone fall to my bed. A smile rested on my face as I stared at the blank ceiling in my dark room. My eyes drifted shut and was met by a pair of golden eyes filled with tears... it was her again. I still can't remember her name but, those eyes...

"Thank you for loving me..." she said softly. Her voice ran in my ears as if she spoke it inside my head. Then she disappeared.

"Kanade...," was the name that pushed itself to my lips. Is that her name? Kanade? It's a beautiful name. Then I was filled with overwhelming sadness. She was gone. And I felt like she was never coming back. A tear dropped down my face that I met with my finger. Why do I feel this way? Who was she to me. Who is she to me now? And why so I feel so sad that she may not come back? I could feel my heart pounding in my chest at the thought. "Kanade." I said again. "Don't leave me..."

* * *

><p>I'm pretty sure there are a bunch of grammar mistakes that'll I'll fix later on. I'm getting kinda tired but here it is chapter 4. Give me some reviews for some motivation. I don't know whether you guys even like this or not. =


	5. Favorite Flavor

"So I say we take this time to see if we can find any more people who might know anything about us." Yuri said with her hands folded behind her head. She walked ahead of Hinata and I. She wore this blue and white sleeveless dress that stopped right above her knees and some tight black biker shorts under it and a pair of thong sandals. Hinata and I walked side by side. He was wearing a light blue henley with a white tee under it, a pair of gray pants and shoes to match. I wore my olive green shirt with small belts through the collar and sleeves over a white shirt and a necklace Masami gave me, a pair of black pants and olive green and white shoes. I brought my small white messenger bag that wrapped around my back. We walked along one of the busier main streets in town. People were everywhere.

"I have an idea, even though it may seem a bit ridiculous but, how 'bout we enjoy ourselves today before this party tonight?" I said sarcastically. "You know, with this being our last weekend at home and all...?"

"Which gives even more of a reason to look for anyone who may have known us in a past life." Yuri replied nonchalantly. Like this wouldn't be a crazy mission. "Who knows who else is going away to college know might now us? People may be going overseas to America or whatever and we may miss out on those people."

"We can't possibly talk to every high school student in Japan, can we? It's damn near impossible!" I shouted.

"You're right, but we have to at least try." Hinata chimed in. "I wanna know, what happened to me..." I stopped walking they continued on for a bit until they realized I stopped.

"Well you guys go on ahead." I said. "If you need me give me a call."

"Yuzuru?" Hinata gave me a disappointed look.

"I'm just not in the mood for it today." I sighed. Yuri kept walking.

"C'mon Hideki, Let's go" she said, hands still behind her head as she walked on. Whenever she calls him 'Hideki' she usually wants him to leave me alone about something she usually already knows about. "We will be in touch if we find out anything."

"Alright." I said as I turned the other way and started down the walkway. So... where am I gonna go for the time being? I've got hours to burn and nothing to do. Hmm, maybe I'll go surprise Masami before her show. Though I doubt if I find her I'll say little more than 'Hey! Good Luck! See you later!' Well at least it's worth it. Maybe after that I'll just go take a walk around town. I shoved my hands into my pockets as I walked. Fortunately I wasn't too far from Masami's place. Maybe I'll go grab some coffee on my way. I walked to the next corner to cross the street to the coffee place I usually go to. I never told Yuri or Hinata about it. It's kinda my secret. It's a weird little place. They make a lot of tofu and stuff there too, but no one really eats it I hear. No one can stomach it. But their coffee is great. It's a bit out of the way from Masami's but, whatever.

I made my way across the street, covered by a crowd of people. It's pretty busy around for a Friday afternoon. I started to separate from the crowd, walking a bit slower than most of the business types trudging around. Sure is a nice day though. Maybe after I see, rather attempt to see Masami, I'll go to the park or something. Hell, maybe I'll hook back up with Yuri and Hinata later. That sounds good, it'll annoy the hell out of me but at least it'll kill some- that song...

I froze at someone humming the song, the same song Iwasawa played when we met. But she's never performed it before. At least not that she's told me. I turned to see a small silver haired girl with a sun hat and a white dress check her phone and close it before she walked off. Could it be? Is it her? Is that... Kanade? I quickly turned and jogged after her I reached my hand out to stop her when I was close enough. But, that song. I stopped in my tracks as I watched her walk away and disappear into the crowd.

"No... Masami..." I sighed. "It couldn't possibly have been her anyway, she's just some girl I dreamt up from m memories of my past life or something." I thought aloud. Maybe I should have talked to her for Yuri and Hinata. But, shes long gone now. Maybe I should tell them to try to find her. She's headed their way and all. I pulled out my phone and dialed Yuri's number. Hinata would probably tease me to no end about thid.

"Yuzuru. You find anything?" Yuri said immediately.

"Uh, actually yeah, I did." I said hesitantly. I left a long awkward pause. I kinda didn't know where to begin.

"Well..." she replied. "Is that Yuzuru? What's _he_ want." said Hinata in the background. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"This girl that Hinata said that I've been dreaming about, the silver haired girl. I might have seen her, she's headed across the street from where we split up." I said. "I didn't get a very good look at her but she was humming one of Masami's songs that shes never performed before. Maybe she has something to do with our past lives"

"You're not ruling out the fact that she may have over heard the song?" Yuri asked as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I... highly doubt that" I stammered, I felt the blush flash across my face but quickly dismissed it.

"Are there any distinguishing qualities about her that we should know about her?" Yuri asked. "Oh so he found his dream girl. Tell us Yuzuru is she everything you dreamed her to be? OW! ...Damn you..." Hinata teased in the background before getting swiftly silenced from what I heard.

"Well, in my dreams, she has big golden eyes, long silver hair but she's pretty short. She also has a soft gentle voice, almost monotone sometimes." I said, recalling everything from the last I saw her.

"Well that should be enough. What was she wearing?" Yuri asked.

"A white dress and a sun hat." I replied.

"Okay. That should be enough to look for her by." Yuri said with her same confident voice. "Thanks Yuzuru, we'll let you know if we find her."

"Wait don't you want me to-" I tried to say before she hung up. "...help you find her...?" I sighed as I turned around to go meet up with those two. "Way to ruin my day, guys" I thought aloud before my phone vibrated before I could settle it back into my pocket. New text from Yuri, it read. "I knew it. I'm already on my way." I said as I opened the message,

"Don't worry about this. Just go to Iwasawa. We'll let you know what happens before the party tonight." I stared at the message and smiled.

"Yuri always knows." I sighed as flipped closed my phone and placed in the the pocket on my bag strap. I turned back around and headed off towards the cafe for a drink before I continued on.

* * *

><p>Kinda short but I kinda wanna get a regular update thing going. THIS tme I proffread it so there shouldn't be very many mistakes on this one. so Read it and Review it as usual<p>

Side Note: When I said I was tired last chapter I meant that literally, I wrote the last chapter before I went to sleep. haha


	6. My Song

"She's already gone Yuzuru." Mr. Iwasawa said as he stepped outside to talk to me. "She left for her gig a while ago, she and Hisako."

"Oh, alright then." I said trying not to sound too disappointed in front of her father. Even though he kinda llked me. I think... I think most of it is because I want to be a doctor.

"However, she said that if you showed up here to tell you that she'd see you later, for sure." he replied with a small smile. I wasn't doing too well with hiding my disappointment.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile. "Sorry to bother you." I bowed slightly before shoving my hands into my pocket and turning to walk off.

"Hey, Yuzuru." he called as I placed my hand on short gate in front of the house. I turned and rose an eyebrow. "Make sure that whatever you decide to do for the future, is what you want."

"What do you mean?" I said turning completely around. This time lowering my brow.

"I've told her the same thing and she gave me the same look." he chuckled and folded his arms. "Listen. I'm sure you both can see that your lives are headed in different directions. Don't stretch yourselves further than you're willing to for each other. You'll regret it." I could feel my face tense and then slowly ease up. I knew exactly what he was saying. I nodded slowly before I opened the gate the shut it behind me as I walked away. It's like everyone wants me to break up with her. But I don't and Masami doesn't either. So I guess this is one of those rebellious relationships then. But in the end it's up to us. I walked back towards the main strip with my hands balled into my pockets, picking at the loose threads. I never thought this would be so hard. It used to be pretty easy. Before she got so busy that is. And I'm not upset about it. I'm more than happy for her. It's just that, it feels like it's getting harder to hold on to her.

I found myself walking past the park. I still have way more time to burn so I guess I can hang out here for now. I walked inside until I found my small hill under this cherry blossom tree that I like to sleep under. Not too many kids were around today, surprisingly, so a nap until the party sounds like a plan. I walked past the mostly empty swings and slides until I found the small hill a bit outside of the wood chips under the play area and in the grass. I sat down on the side of the hill facing the grassier part of the park. I slung my bag over my head and dropped it next to me before I leaned back. The sun was kinda high this time of day it was sort of peeking through the leaves. I guess I chose a bad time to nap on this side. But I was far too lazy to move so I just shut my eyes.

My can of coffee clanged as it dropped out of the machine and into the bin at the bottom for me to retrieve it. "I can't believe they asked me to be class rep. After only a week here, too." I thought aloud as I pulled the opener back on my can with a short hiss. "I'm not all that smart, I just study like they should be doing." I walked away from the vending machine. Being stuck in school after everyone else is gone is such a drag. I'm still trying to think of a polite way to tell them I don't want the position but if I don't think of one then I might not even go back to the club room. Well, while I think, I should go tour the rest of the school. I haven't even seen all of it yet. I turned around and took a sip of my coffee before I turned an unfamiliar corner. Looked like the science hall. I'm lucky I don't have any of these classes yet. It looks so dry here.

I continued to walk until I found myself in the cooking hall. I could tell by all the kitchens in the rooms. This school has everything... I took another sip and continued to wander down the halls. I came to a breezeway that lead to another building that seemed off by itself. It looked lively enough with posters plastered all over the boards... and the walls. They look like, concert fliers. The music hall I guess. Pretty quiet here though. It _is_ the first week of school. I kept moving, trying to find anything that'll keep me away from the stuffy club room. I took another sip of my drink as I kept walking. after a short while I swore I was hearing a guitar. But no one was here, I kept walking and it kept getting louder. And someone was singing. I stopped in the middle of an intersection of two different hallways to try to identify where it was coming from. I turned to my right, following the sound.

"_Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo k__onna ni mo...__" s_ang the voice. It sounds so graceful. I kinda found myself walking faster trying to hurry and find the person behind the voice. As if they'd dissappear or something... It was getting louder but I still couldn't see anyone. Does sound travel like _this_ in these halls? That's not very good for a music hall... But I was almost there I could somehow feel it.

_"...utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura o" _I turned arrived at another two hall intersection on way exiting back into the main building, one going into a longer hall, one leading back tot the main builing and a dead end about 10 meters out. There she was. Sitting on the floor with her guitar.

"_Arigatou..." _her red hair covered closed eyes from the angle I saw her at. The rest of her hair came a bit past her shoulders. Her uniform sleeves were rolled up and she wore wrist bands... not exactly the uniform. She also had on these high ankle boots. She looked... kinda cool. She continued to play another riff after a pretty long pause. She took another breath to start singing again as her eyes drifted open. I completely froze.

"Uh, hey!" I said with an awkward smile.

"...Hey." she said quietly. Her voice was just as graceful when she spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was here. I was kinda loud."

"Yeah, the acoustics in here are terrible." I sighed rubbing the back of my head with the can of coffee. Then quickly switching hands before I realized what I just said. "No! Wait! You weren't too loud, it is the music hall after all. This is what it's for! You sounded great!"

"Thanks," she sighed. "I was planning on keeping this song secret for a while. Guess I shouldn't practice it here anymore..."

"No! I mean... yeah. Uh... I mean..." I stammered. Her expression screamed 'get the hell out of here, kid.' I took a sip of my coffee before I slowly started to walk towards the door to the breezeway.

"Hey!" she called. She stood and slung her guitar over her shoulder. "You're Otonashi, right?"

"Uh huh." I mumbled. "How'd you know my name?"

"With a carrot top like that who could forget you." she chuckled. She had a beautiful smile. She's probably a senior or something. With, like, one of those macho boyfriends. "What's your first name?"

"Uh...," I drew a blank. I drew a blank! Why the hell can't I remember my name? She can't possibly be making me this nervous. "...Yuzuru?"

"You sure?" she asked. I deserved that. I usually wouldn't let a smug comment like that slide, but I forgot my own damn name.

"Yeah, what's yours?" I asked trying to lure the looming spotlight away from me. She slowly walked towards me and gave me a small bow.

"My name's Iwasawa." she said. She started off the way I came from. "If I run into you again, maybe I'll tell you my first name. Just don't forget yours again." I watched her walked off. She walked with this swagger. It was kinda cool. Just like she was.

"Masami, right?" I shouted after her. She stopped and turned around with a smile.

"How'd you know that?" she asked.

"Kinda just came to me." I said returning her smile. I turned and walked off while taking a proud sip of my now empty coffee can.

A loud ringing noise beat itself back and forth inside my head as I opened my eyes. The sun was almost set. Was I really asleep for that long? My phone! I grabbed my phone from the strap pocket of my bag and quickly answered it.

"H-hello?" I stammered.

"Where are you? It's time to go back now" said Yuri, a bit louder than what I was prepared for.

"I'm on my way I fell asleep in the park." I said rushing to gather myself and head back to Yuri's house.

"Well at least you're not far. Hurry up, you shouldn't be late for this." she replied. Before she quickly hung up. Didn't even get a chance to ask her about that girl. I dashed across the park towards the woods. Yuri's house wasn't too far from the park, thank goodness. Just a bit of a walk through the woods. I jogged over stumps, logs and through low branches until I finally made it into the clearing of the neighborhood. Yuri and Hinata weren't too far from the pass once I made it out.

"Hey!" I yelled to them before I jogged to catch up to them and doubled over to take a breath.

"Didn't take you long." Hinata said with a smile. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Shut... up." I breathed angrily, still trying to catch my breath.

"Come on, they're all waiting for us." Yuri said as she continued on. Hinata slammed a hand on my back before he followed. I dragged my feet, trailing behind them. I was still exhausted from running through the woods right after a nap. Yuri guided us to the backyard and waited for us to catch up so we could all be 'surprised' together. And, as expected there everyone was, our mothers and fathers and brothers and sisters with streamers, balloons and all sorts of decorations. But what surprised me the most was the small stage behind them all and the smirking red-head with the guitar standing in the center.

* * *

><p>Made up for the short chapter with a longer one. Now looked over grammar and spelling et cetera are fixed (to a certain degree) Question though do you think I should separate Otonashi's thoughts from his actions? does it confuse anyone? Feel free to let me know.<p> 


	7. Family Affair

Sorry for the long wait. Pretty short chapter... gotta get back in the writing groove and stuff. Well here's chapter 7

* * *

><p>I enjoyed myself a lot more than I had planned to. Maybe the debut of Masami's band helped a bit with that. They sounded amazing. It was definitely a surprise. I'm sure Yuri knew about it, that's why she didn't bother me with that girl earlier. Or why she let me go to Masami's house... even though she wasn't there... Dammit Yuri...<p>

"Have a good time?" she said appearing seemingly out of nowhere, conveniently.

"You knew she was gonna perform tonight all along didn't you?" I asked with a straight expression.

"Well neither me or Hinata would care nearly as much as you would." she replied.

"He knew about her performing, too?" I asked with my voice raised a bit.

"No, he'd spoil the surprise." Yuri replied. She planted her hand on my shoulder as she turned to watch the band pack up beside me. "Let's just say this can be a kick in the right direction."

"What?" I asked before she walked away, not bothering to answer me. I smiled as I watched her start back inside. "Hey, Yuri!" I called to her.

"You're welcome." she waved back before she slid her back door open and stepped through, disappearing into the house. I smiled at her 'all-knowingness.' Intuition I guess. She should be a lawyer or something. I looked back at the band, almost nearly packed up. I took a step towards them, but was halted by Hinata sliding into view from... out of nowhere... My friends are not normal, I see that now.

"Great show, right?" he said, snaking his arm around my shoulder.

"Yep," I said quickly. Giving him a 'not right now' look. He returned it with a smugly raised eyebrow.

"It's awesome how our people got Iwasawa to do this." he replied, tightening his grip around my shoulders.

"Yeah," I said again, still handing him that look.

"Bet you enjoyed the show, didn't you?" Hinata said again, clearly ignoring my look.

"Well, I've heard most of the songs before. I'm just glad she's here." I said dropping the 'get away' look and replacing it with a smile. He smiled too and finally released the wrap around my shoulders and placed his hand on one instead.

"This is probably the last time you guys'll get to hang out before we leave." He said softly, then grinned malevolently. "Make it count, man."

"I don't know if I should thank you or punch you." I replied with a flat voice, hardly surprised by his comment. He laughed before pushing me towards the stage.

"Have a good time, Yuzuru." he replied before he walked off with a wave. I sighed trying to mentally shrug off his comment... Wait... _"Let's just say this can be a kick in the right __direction_..." Yuri's voice played back in my head. That just made things creepy...

"Lookin' for an autograph, kid?" Hisako teased as she leaned over the stage towards me with a smile.

"You guys sounded awesome Hisako. Thanks for doing this." I replied with a smile.

"Don't thank me, this was Masami's idea. Actually the party was kinda her idea too. She wanted to perform for you before you left." Hisako said pointing her thumb over her shoulder at Masami talking to… my parents…. That kinda made me feel bad about getting upset with her the other night. I wish I would've known. I wish she would've told me. But it was a surprise, a huge one. I loved every second of it. It brought a smile to my face that I really couldn't hide. I just hope I wasn't blushing.

"Looks like you're catching a fever, doc. You're turning as red as an apple." Hisako smiled as she offered me a hand up onto the stage. I took it and stepped on looking out over Yuri's backyard. "We can finish the rest of the clean-up. You and Masami go enjoy each other, alright?" she said as she continued to wrap her cables from her guitar. I walked towards the back of the stage where Masami was still talking to my parents… not sure about what or if I wanted to know. I think I caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Well you guys go on and get out of here." Dad wrapped his arm around my mother and they walked away he looked at me and nodded with a grin as he walked away. Is everyone waiting for us to have sex or something? I brushed y hair out of my face with a bit of embarrassment as I finally approached Masami.

"Surprise, surprise." she smiled as she grabbed her right forearm.

"Yeah, it was quite a surprise." I said shifting my hand from the front to the back of my head. I felt so nervous for some reason. Kinda like I'm meeting her for the first time again.

"So..., what'd you think?" she said, inching closer to me.

"It- it was great! I loved it." I smiled feeling a bit more at ease since she seems as nervous as I do.

"Really? I was worried since you'd heard almost all of our songs already that you'd be bored." she said, releasing the hold on her arm.

"I don't get tired of hearing you sing, no matter how many times I've heard the song." I smiled. She returned it with a beautiful grin of her own. God, I love it when she smiles. I felt a blush creep onto my face but I didn't care. That is, until I saw one explode onto hers. She hid her face with a chuckle and I covered mine with my hand.

"Hey, uh, you wanna get outta here before we embarrass ourselves any further?" she whispered, still grinning.

"Yeah." I said quickly. She grabbed my hand as and almost ran out of Yuri's backyard before, Yuri's parents stopped us... I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Wait! Before you leave we need a picture of all of you together!" Ms. Nakamura said, grabbing for her camera. Yuri, Hinata, Hatsune, Yuri's brother and sisters and the band flocked toward the stage and so did we. The band climbed onto the stage, Yuri's siblings gathered in front of her and Hinata threw his arm around me.

"Sorry Iwasawa, but you wouldn't mind if I take this picture with my buddy here, would you?" Hinata said with his usual questionable 'charm'. I turned to Masami, silently asking her to save me.

"No, I don't mind at all" she chuckled. She let her hand slide out of mine as she climbed onto the stage behind me. Her band mates gathered around her leaving her in the center. Yuri settled in with her siblings to the other side of me, my little sister in front of me, leaving me in the center.

"You guys ready?" Ms. Nakamura said, more than asked. "On the count of three!"

I felt Masami moving around behind me but never took my eyes away from the camera. I heard _one_ when I felt something pull me backwards. Masami had pulled me against the stage where she now sat.

_Two_

I looked up at her giving me another red-faced smile before her lips met mine. It's been a while since we've kissed like this. And every time always feels as good as the first. I never heard three.


	8. Goodbye Days

Oooooookay. I know it's been forever I'm sorry. I just finally forced myself to stop wasting time and get back to where I'm needed. This chapter is short and not really all that great however. It's something(sorry), and I needed to get over this hump. So here it is.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep. Not like I really wanted to. She was knocked out though. I ran my fingers through her fuchsia hair as I felt her breath tickle my chest. After we left Yuri's we just walked around, nothing overly romantic, really, we just spent time together; time that we haven't spent in a while. We came back to her place since her parents were on their way out of town. I knew she wouldn't be able to function long without her guitar either.<p>

"Hey, uh. There was another reason that I wanted you to come here…, you know since no one's here…" her face was reddening as she spoke.

"Yeah, I think I know." I replied. We both stood in her room, just the two of us. She had posters of various rock banks and lead singers all over the walls. Her amp was sitting in the floor in the corner of her room by her bed, a few wrapped up cables sat next to it. Her desk, which is usually littered with song lyrics and sheet music was organized. Actually her room was much more organized than it usually is for I guess she was planning for this too. It wouldn't really be my first time or anything it's would just be my first time with her, and everybody was pretty much pushing us in this direction so… why not go for it? I looked her in the eyes and gave her a small comforting smile. She returned it.

"I wrote…, well not exactly wrote, kinda…, felt… this song for you." She said as she turned to her acoustic guitar. I felt embarrassed to say the least. I could feel my face reddening.

"R-really?" I stammered trying to mask my embarrassment with surprise. She wrapped the strap around her shoulder and fingered the frat for the chords. I sat on the floor and scoot back against her bed. She checked her finger positioning and looked at me with an uneasy smile and a bit of a blush, something I've never seen when she performs. She strummed and the sound flowed off the strings.

"It doesn't have any words, I couldn't really think of any but I know how I want them to sound, so…" she trailed. "I'm just gonna hum okay?"

It was kinda cute how nervous she was. It's a side of her I never get to see since she's always so cool and confident. I stroked her pink hair as her song rang in my ears. I hummed along softly and almost on cue she shifted in my arms resting her hand on my chest, nearly burying her face between my neck and shoulder. I let my hand rest at her waist. This was the first time we've ever been this close, or even in the same bed. And even though we didn't do anything it still feels great to just lay with her.

Makes me never wanna leave or better yet wish I could take her with me. But she doesn't want to. She just wants to live off her music, and the way she's going she could very well do just that. We're going in two very different directions. I just hope they lead to the same place.

I laid my head back on her pillows and stared up at the ceiling. I picked up humming where I left off until I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Graduation

Woot an update! Honestly reviews make me come out of hiding. Got a great review and it made me wanna write again (the importance of reviewing) soooo yeah Chapter 9 here it goes

* * *

><p>Well guys, this is it! Hokagama University!" Hinata beamed as he showcased the entrance to the school with exaggerated grandeur. The recruits for baseball had to be here about a week early for their orientation so Hinata decided to give Yuri and I a tour when we arrived with all the other students. Masami tagged along with me. She cleared her whole schedule for today just to hang out before I had to stay here for good.<p>

"This is considered being in Tokyo? We're pretty close to Chiba." Masami asked weaving her fingers into mine.

"Yeah, I know, but it's considered Tokyo here." Hinata shrugged as he helped Yuri with her bags. "Either way, it's a really beautiful school, huge too." I slung my courier bag over my shoulder and tightened it, never breaking the hold on Masami's hand. She grabbed my suitcase and wheeled it behind her as we followed the crowd of students through the entrance. The school itself was pretty far out from anything else so it would make sense for it to be large. The landscaping was beautiful small buses and trees lined the front entrance and some of the steps, along with a few waterfall fountains. The sports fields were huge, they had about three baseball fields; the main one and two practice fields and a nice area for soccer. But somehow it all looked really familiar. I found myself knowing exactly where to look for things out here.

"Deja vu." I murmured as we headed towards the dormitories.

"I know, right? Same thing I said." Hinata trailed. "Don't you feel like you already know where everything is? That's why I haven't said anything yet."

"We've been here before, had the tour and everything." Yuri adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Unless you two forgot already."

"Well, no, I kinda feel it, too." Masami blurted like she had been waiting to say it. "And i've never been here."

"Freaky, man..." Hinata trailed.

"_Freaky!"_ repeated another student beside us. He wore a red beanie covered by a huge pair of headphones, a green hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to about his forearms a pair of slightly baggy khaki pants with cargo pockets with black Chuck Taylor's. He nodded his head to what I guess was the beat of the music and danced a circle around us.

"And this, my friends, is Travis Kinsey. But he goes by TK." Hinata grinned awkwardly. "He's from America we think, cause he mostly speaks English, and only song lyrics. From mostly American songs."

"_Get dooooooown!"_ TK backflipped into a head spin, landed on his feet and shuffled away.

"Very animated people you have here." Masami rose an eyebrow as we started into the dormitories.

"Yeah, but he's cool. Doesn't bother anyone, all he does is dance." Hinata stopped and turned to a map. "So I'll show Yurippe to her dorm first. I'm not supposed to be over here too long. I'm only catching a break since this is move in day so we have to make this snappy." he pointed to the area on the map where I guess Yuri's room was and we started out again. I snaked my hand from Masami's and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She looked up at me with a faint smile and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Miss you already..." I whispered.

"Oh my god! Aren't you Iwasawa?" called a voice from the small crowds of students on the side of the hall. "From GirlDeMo?"

"Me too." she whispered back before the greeted her fan with a smile. "Yep, that's me."

"Wow! Are you gonna be taking classes here too?" she gasped.

"No, I'm just here for my friends." Masami's cool voice always flowed when she spoke to fans or about music, or both. I love hearing it and I'm really gonna miss it.

"Wow that's so cool! You guys are lucky to have such a talented friend." the fan beamed. She looked at all of us with the same starstruck gaze.

"Thank you. I honored that you like our stuff." Masami bowed her head a bit.

"I wish I had something you could autograph but I pretty much just brought clothes and small furniture with me, but maybe you could perform?"

"I'm flattered that you'd want me to but I can't. The bands not here and I didn't bring either of my guitars with me." Masami titled her head apologetically. "Besides I'm not a student here so I don't think they would allow me to."

"You could do it in the cafeteria." Hinata chimed. "I'm sure we could find an amp and guitar for you to use somewhere. Hell, I think one of my teammates plays. I could ask him if you can borrow it for a bit."

"That's great!" the fan said. "What do you say, Iwasawa?"

"Well, sure. If you guys really want me too." she chuckled, looking up at me for silent approval. I gave her a nod. "I can't promise I'll tear the house down without my girls, though."

"You'll do fine. I'm sure of it." she smiled. "I'll see you later on today then." She bounced away as we all waved out goodbyes and continued to Yurippe's dorm.

"She sure was bubbly." Yuri readjusted her bag as she walked forward. "And her voice was kinda annoying."

"I dunno, I thought she was kinda cute." Hinata smirked. "Though that devil tail she had was kinda weird: and the handcuffs."

"I kinda like her." Masami smiled. "She's got spirit, y'know?"

"Yeah, she does have that." I chuckled. We finally got to the end of the hall where the stairs were. I grabbed my suitcase from Masami and Hinata took the one from Yuri as we headed up. Yuri's room was just three or four doors down. She and Masami walked ahead with Hinata, I trailed a bit. Walking about a door's distance behind them.

"And here we are. Home, sweet home." Hinata said as he walked the two into the dorm room. I jogged a bit to catch up but saw a flash of silver and was knocked on my feet, suitcase still in hand.

"Oh, man. I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." I groaned sitting myself up but ending up looking into familiar golden eyes. Like my dream.

"I apologize, I was in a bit of a hurry and didn't see you coming. I'm sorry for knocking you down." The voice hang in my head, is this like, more deja vu? Is this the girl from my dream? I snapped out of my daze, finding myself getting lost in her eyes.

"Uh, n-no, I'm fine. It's okay." I stammered and staggered to my feet, identifying the owner of those big golden eyes. A small framed girl with long silver hair, wearing a t-shirt and a skirt. "But you look really familiar."

"Funny, I don't recall even meeting anyone with red hair. I'm sorry." she replied politely. Her voice was so familiar but different.

"No i-it's fine. I'm Otonashi. Nice to meet you at any rate." I bowed.

"Tachibana. Nice to meet you as well." she returned my bow. "I'm sorry that I can't stay longer but I have to get going."

"Yeah, no problem." I breathed. "See you around?"

"See you."


End file.
